vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Unicorn Attack
Robot Unicorn Attack This game was released as a flash game on swim's website. /v/ fell in love with it so hard that they dedicated a whole day to it, even getting moot to add background music and rainbows to /v/ for awhile. Since the game really needs no walkthrough, in this section we are instead going to discuss general tips and tricks, as well as differences between the BROWSER version and the DOWNLOADABLE version. Game Information How To Play *Push Z''' to '''JUMP. *Push X''' to '''DASH. *Collect ROBOT FAIRIES for extra points; they stack in multiples of 10. *DASH through STARS for extra points; they stack in multiples of 100. Game Tips and Tricks *''Hold'' Z''' longer to float higher **It should be obvious, but also remember that you can always '''double-jump. *Do not underestimate the power of your DASH (using the X''' button). Your dash isn't just for breaking stars, you can '''chain dashes and jumps together to float for distances much longer than initially intended. **On that note, your dash can also save you from death; if an incoming collision is at less than an 85 degree angle, you can slide along the wall with your dash. *Pushing R''' on your keyboard ''resets the wish''; use it right before you die, although your timing has to be impeccable. *Remember, the quicker you collect '''FAIRIES or break STARS, the better. **If you collect them fast enough, instead of each fairy being 10 points it will stack by 10, 20, 30, 40, etc. For the stars, it goes 100, 200, 300, 400, etc. Collect both as quickly as possible, as much as possible, to quickly gain a greater and greater score. ***The larger your score chain is, the larger your SCORE COUNTER. It actually increases in size when you have a higher multiplier, it will decrease in size again as you lose said multipliers. *The speed of the game increases as your score increases. **On that note, if it starts getting a bit too fast for you, don't worry about collecting FAIRIES or purposefully going towards STARS anymore, your main priority is always not to die. *Sometimes the action is getting a bit too fast to pay any sort of attention to the SCORE COUNTER; this is why the DOLPHINS exist. They are visual cues that appear every 5000 POINTS. **It's unnecessary, but handy to know that one more dolphin appears for every set of 5000. For example, at 10,000 points you get two dolphins, at 100,000 you get twenty, etc. *''Singing the song'' might help your concentration in playing the game. I shit you not. If not singing, at least paying attention to it. Version Differences *'Screen Size'; the length of the screen between the browser version and the downloadable version is dramatically different; on the browser edition, the HTML encoding of the web-page only shows you a 1/3 of the actual screen, it was the only part that was MEANT to be seen, because all extraneous layers are only applied center screen. In the download, the screen becomes 3x bigger; this makes the game easier, but also makes it uglier. *'Music'; In the browser version, you automatically listen to Always (2009 Mix) by Erasure. The game actually runs off two .swf files (the actual game and the loop), so in the downloadable version, simply not having the music .swf gets rid of the looping music. But why would you want that? Hm? *'Leaderboards'; the swim leaderboards are inaccessible through the downloaded version. External Links *Browser version of the game. Link expired ** Game rehosted on crazygames.com *Downloadable version. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Games Category:PC Games